


Warmth

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Happiness, girlfriends in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Neither Helena or Dinah are very deep sleepers.





	Warmth

Neither Helena or Dinah are very deep sleepers. 

“Baby,” Dinah whines when Helena shifts, goes to sit up and grab a drink of water from the glass that leaves damp rings on the bedside table. The word is drawn out, languid and heady with drowsiness, just barely cohesive. Helena blushes in the dark, presses her lips together to keep the smile teasing on the edge of her mouth from being too obvious. She’s not ashamed of how easily moved she is; Dinah knows, especially by now, the effect that she has on her. 

Dinah chuckles quietly and Helena feels her eyes on her in the dark, drowsy but attentive on her, always on her. Helena tries to keep herself composed. She fails. 

The moment her head hits the pillow again, Dinah nestles into her space, rests her soft cheek on the smooth surface of Helena’s chest. She's half asleep again almost immediately— Helena can tell by the way she breathes— but she raises her head, still takes the time to press a lingering kiss to Helena’s collarbone, to let her mouth drag against her skin. 

They don't get much down time as of late, but this is Helena's favorite way to spend it.

It’s late, and Helena wants sleep as much as Dinah does, but that doesn’t stop her from reaching out, for her thin, strong fingers to tighten around Dinah’s hip. Dinah mumbles something about how warm Helena is and it’s not a full sentence, not even close, but Helena hears it and beams in the dark because it’s _ so cute _ and Dinah is _ hers. _

Helena chuckles softly and pulls Dinah in close. She brushes her lips against the arch of Dinah’ nose, brings her mouth up to her hairline and stays there, letting the soft braids of hair aren’t tied into a bun tickle the corners of her lips.

“We don’t have to get up any time soon, right?” Dinah asks a few seconds later. Her leg sprawls out, hooks around Helena’s thigh, and Helena lets a tiny sound, a _ hmph, _of satisfaction.

“No,” Helena assures her. Her voice is quiet, gentle, even as she feels the blood rushing in her veins, pulsing hard, insistent, inspired, _ in love. _She lets her hand run up and down Dinah’ leg, firm enough to not tickle but light enough to make Dinah shiver just a little, and after a pause, she comments, “if we had it my way, we wouldn’t have to get up, like, ever again.”

Dinah giggles and lifts her head up just enough to meet Helena’s eyes. She smiles wide, all teeth and beaming beauty, and yeah, Helena's still barely awake, but she feels like she’s in a movie, falling even as her body stays firmly planted on her bed.

“I like your way,” Dinah announces, sounding a little giddy underneath her sleep-soaked tone. Helena gets it. Something about Dinah is always so vibrant, so mesmerizing, and because of it Helena feels like she’s ready for anything, even at four in the morning, as long as she’s by her side. 

She doesn’t move, though. Instead, she replies, “yeah, yeah, me too,” and she lets her voice lilt up, happy. She isn’t even sure if she wants to sleep now; there’s something about these little moments that she’s desperate to savor, determined to never lose. But then she feels Dinah relax against her again and so she lets go along with her, knowing that there’ll be plenty more of these moments— of peace, of simplicity, of bliss.

Dinah isn’t going anywhere, and neither is she. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Feel free to come talk to me in the comments or on my Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma, where I'm always around to discuss the fandoms I love!


End file.
